Deadly Kisses and Jealous Doctors
by paintedallup
Summary: Heroes, Elle Bishop and Mohinder, #4.


'_Knock knock'_

Bad timing and forbidden thoughts, today she was full of them, just like she was full of Slush-O.

"Friend of yours, Mohinder? Let's see if they want to come and play with us."

He had me at gunpoint _(not unlike many times before);_ the gun was so close that I could see the bullets inside _(one, two, three) _just waiting to loge in my head and everything fade into black.

He was slowly losing Maya's_ (Mexican girl with black tears spreading to each and every one of us)_ faith and love, and soon all that would be left is hate.

Elle was furious _(not unlike most days),_ knocking on the door so hard that it shook each time with her force.

It was too long for her, waiting was something she didn't do,_ couldn't_ do and soon the door would come off with sparks of blue and she would step in an angry little smile playing on her lips.

"Answer it, doctor, it might be important, you don't want to keep _them_ waiting."

I didn't walk to the door with fear, none at all, just worry for the vixen on the other end _(and her claws)_, that the gun would find its way toward her chest and it would fall to pieces thanks to one bullet.

The gun was poking into my back, making sure I didn't do anything stupid.

"_Finally!_ I was about to blow the door off,_ costly thing. _Don't ever do that again, _poet_."

She was breathless, pink cheeks and panting breathes escaping through her lips that were arched up in a cattish smile.

Her fingers wrapped around the back of my shirt pulling me into her, it was so addicting that I almost lost my all of fear and all that seemed to be left was the _intoxicating_ smell of burning and raspberries.

"_Sylar."_

Soon I was pushed behind her, being protected by my_ crazy angel_, her devilish face coated in blue light.

He wasn't fazed by this, wasn't scared by the little blond before him, he was captivated, wanting what was mine and as long as I was here he would never get it.

"And who is _this?_ Such a powerful gift and with someone who cares for it too, that's a rare thing. _Lucky Mohinder."_

I grabbed on to her like a child would to a mother _(she's mine, she's mine)_ worry coming off me in waves.

"Elle, leave_, please_."

For a moment I thought she was going to start a fight, bitter tears and all, ruin everything, but then again she was _Elle_.

She let me win this one _(Really?),_ the one and only one, and she made her way to the door, leaving an angry Sylar _(when isn't he angry?)._

"No, no. I think she should stay, join in on all this fun, fun, _fun_! If she doesn't, well, bloodshed can be fun too."

I could feel the cold gun on the back of my head, pressing into me whispering _little Miss Elle is mine now, all mine_.

In a few strides she was in front of him, the gun now pointed straight at her but all she wore was one big smile saying _I dare you_.

My words and worries wouldn't help her, but my tongue yearned to yell at her, _was she this crazy?_

_Yes she was_, but she was smart, she was something that Sylar had never seen or captured before something new.

He was dazed, taken by the _sociopath_ before him, so much that he didn't notice when she melted the bullets in his _shiny toy gun.  
_  
"What are you my dear, crazy or brave?"

"Both."

She was enthralling him, buying time by connecting with his insane side _(the side that ruled him like an empire), _playing him like a board game.

The poor girl who knew him as _Gabriel Gray_, was beginning to look inferior to the shining creature before him, her time was beginning to tick away _tick tock, tick tock_.

She pulled the gun from his numb hands, pulling him into her, blue spreading like fire.

I closed my eyes, shutting out what was coming next, the kiss of pain and fireworks.

"Did you have to kiss him?"

I was like a spoiled child not wanting to share his mother with the new baby, the jealous boyfriend, I was now was way beyond that.

"_Jealous much?_ Don't worry; you'll get your time."

She bent over Sylar, grinning ear to ear.

"Daddy's going to be so proud."


End file.
